Hajime Hinata
''-Hajime Hinata, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Hajime Hinata '(日向 創 ''Hinata Hajime) jest protagonistą gry '''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Hajime z początku nie posiadał żadnego talentu i wstąpił do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Uczeń Kursu Rezerwowego, lecz otrzymał tytuł Superlicealna Nadzieja 'po wzięciu udziału w "''Projekcie Izuru Kamukura" - programie modyfikacji mózgu, nazwanym imieniem założyciela szkoły, którego ideą było stworzenie "geniusza wykraczającego poza normę". W trakcie eksperymentu jego wspomnienia zostały wymazane. Pro tym wydarzeniu znany był jako Izuru Kamukura. W końcówce Danganronpa 2, Hajime i inni wydostają się z programu oraz powracają do prawdziwego świata, gdzie decydują się pozostać na Wyspie Jabberwock. Hajime powraca w Danganronpa 3 wraz z innymi Remnants of Despair jako Uczeń Kursu Rezerwowego oraz kandydat na ''Projekt Izuru Kamukura. ''Powraca także w Side: Future, ze zmieszanym charakterem Izuru Kamukury, jednak mimo to uważa się za Hajime Hinatę. Pod koniec Danganronpy 3 Hajime leczy swoich przyjaciół z rozpaczy i razem wyruszają w podróż, aby odpokutować swoje grzechy, wierząc, iż takiego zakończenia pragnęła Nanami. Wygląd Hajime ma krótkie, szpiczaste, brązowe włosy z małą "antenką" (jpn. Ahoge) na czubku głowy, która porusza się wraz z jego emocjami. Nosi prostą, białą koszulkę, która ma wyhaftowany wzór z jego wcześniejszego liceum. Wokół szyi ma zawiązany krawat. Nosi czarne dżinsy oraz biało-czerwone trampki. Jego oczy mają linie która biegnie przez źrenicę, tworząc coś na kształt znaku zakazu. Mimo, że oryginalnie jego oczy są koloru zielonego, to poczerwieniały, gdy stał się Izuru Kamukurą. Kiedy stali się jednością, jego lewe oko pozostało czerwone. Wygląd Hajime nieznacznie się zmienia, kiedy się "Przebudza"; jego włosy stają się białe, a oczy czerwone, dokładnie takie jak u Izuru Kamukury. Ponadto jego ciało oblega aura, podobna do błyskawic. W Side: Future, Hajime ma heterochromię. Jego lewe oko jest czerwone, a prawe ma zielony kolor. Osobowość Hajime to realista. Jest dosyć sceptyczny i martwi się bardziej niż inni uczniowie, lecz jego zmartwienia są często zrozumiałe. Myśli logicznie oraz sprytnie. Często wścieka się przez myśl, że nie jest w stanie zrozumieć kogoś lub czegoś. Wydaje się być dosyć poważny, ale mimo to czasami sobie żartuje i idzie w parze z ekscentrycznymi hobby kolegów. Hinata jest bardziej szczery niż sarkastyczny i wredny. Nie boi się wyrazić swoich myśli. Czasami jest porywczy oraz może krzyczeć na innych, szczególnie kiedy jest zmęczony lub pod presją. Mimo to, Hajime jest na ogół przyjazny, życzliwy i troskliwy wobec tych co go otaczają. Niezwykle martwi się o wszystkich. Czasami może mieć problemy ze zrozumieniem swoich kolegów, ale mimo dziwacznych osobowości przyjaciół, wciąż jest tolerancyjny. Zawsze wysłucha oraz udzieli rady. Oficjalny Artbook potwierdza to pisząc, że spędza czas rozmawiając ze wszystkimi oraz dobrze się dogadując z chłopakami jak i z dziewczynami. W Free Time Events, sprawia, iż nawet najbardziej aspołeczne postacie czują się bardziej spokojne oraz często mówią wiele rzeczy o sobie, które nie powiedziałyby komukolwiek innemu. Fuyuhiko uważa, że talent Hajime mógłby być "Superlicealny Doradca", a Nagito nazwał go "Superlicealny Spokój". Mimo, że lubi pomagać to myśli iż talent jak Superlicealny Doradca byłby stresujący. Widać, że Hajime jest niedoświadczony w sprawach miłosnych, dlatego czasami zachowuje się nieśmiało, a nawet naiwnie. Raz wspomniał, iż nigdy o tym nie rozmyślał i nie zapraszał dziewczyny na randkę. Jednak przez Free Time Events, szczególnie w Island Mode kilka postaci ukazują zainteresowanie Hajime i czasami odpowiada przez flirtowanie, randki, a nawet tworząc prawdziwe relacje z nimi. Mimo, iż Hajime na początku zachowuje się trochę paranoicznie oraz nie interesuje się zaprzyjaźnianiem się z innymi, później chce wierzyć w swoich kolegów i czuje się źle, kiedy w nich wątpi, lecz rozumie, że to konieczne. Czasami żałuje, gdy wskazuje na mordercę, jak pokazano w Rozdziale 3. Pomimo próby ukrywania tego, Hajime jest bardzo niezadowolony z jego braku talentu, co go bardzo męczy. To spowodowało, że podziwia Akademie Szczytu Nadziei bardziej niż cokolwiek, myśląc, iż kiedy zostanie przyjęty do szkoły to jego problemy znikną. Chciał być kimś lepszym niż on sam. Czuje przykrość przez bycie jedynie Uczniem Kursu Rezerwowego. Chiaki była jedyną osobą, która widziała go nie przejmując się tym czy ma talent czy też nie. Dzięki niej był w stanie pokonać rozpacz oraz zdobyć prawdziwą pewność siebie. Po obudzeniu się z Neo World Program, zyskuje swoje wspomnienia jako Hajime Hinata. Prawdopodobnie Wymuszone Zamknięcie nie nadpisało jego wspomnień, przez co wciąż jest w stanie pamiętać życie jako Izuru Kamukura oraz Superlicealna Rozpacz. Mimo to wybrał życie jako Hajime Hinata i zaakceptował przyszłość z wieloma możliwościami, które mogą się nie powieść. W Side: Hope ukazano że charakter Hajime i Izuru są pomieszane. Może być jak normalny Hajime, jednak gdy stawia czoło wrogom, Hajime jest w stanie zmienić swoją osobowość na Izuru. Historia Przed Tragedią Od dziecka Hajime podziwiał Akademię Szczytu Nadziei i marzył o uczęszczaniu do niej. Dla niego to niezwykłe marzenie. Był niepewny co do swojej osoby oraz pragnął być częścią czegoś większego niż on sam, aby zostać kimś z kogo może być dumny. Czuł, że jego życie jako osoba bez talentu było nudne. Jako nastolatek Hajime został przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, lecz jedynie do szkoły Rezerwowych Uczniów. Nie miał talentu, dlatego jego rodzice musieli płacić mnóstwo pieniędzy, żeby mógł się dostać do szkoły. Jednakże jako beztalencie w kursie rezerwowym Hajime wciąż czuł, iż to nie było wystarczająco. Ta niechęć do własnej niezdolności, silnie pchała go do marzenia zostania uczniem w głównym kursie. Jego żałosne umiejętności jako ucznia rezerwowego kursu przeszkadzały mu, dlatego często spędzał czas samotnie. Ambicja Hajime wzrosła, kiedy dowiedział się o Projekcie Izuru Kamukura, który byłby w stanie niezwykle podnieść jego zdolności. Po zgodzie się do Projektu Kamukura, uznano go jako wydalonego ze szkoły. Były na nim przeprowadzane nieludzkie eksperymenty, a wspomnienia z życia Hajime zostały usunięte. Uczucia Hajime wobec Akademii Szczytu Nadziei i chęci posiadania talentu, wykorzystano do bycia kolejnym szczurem laboratoryjnym. Cała świadomość, emocje, myśli, hobby, które mogły przeszkadzać w pozyskiwaniu talentów usunięto. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia z przeszłości były silnie tłumione w najciemniejszych zakamarkach jego umysłu. Poprzez bezpośredni wpływ na jego mózg Akademia przekształciła Hajime w kompletnie inną osobę, która sama w sobie jest talentem. Miał być owocem wszystkich badań wykonywanych przez Akademię Szczytu Nadziei, geniuszem wśród geniuszy posiadający mnóstwo talentów i został nazwany Izuru Kamukura po założycielu Akademii. Izuru był znany jako symbol nadziei, dlatego dostał tytuł Superlicealna Nadzieja. Aby ochronić taki rzadki talent, akademia kompletnie ukryła dowody istnienia Izuru Kamukury. Danganronpa 3 The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Side: Despair Odcinek 1 - Witaj ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Hajime stał przed fontanną w parku, przyglądając się głównemu budynku Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Jego głowa zaczęła boleć, kiedy przypomniał sobie wszystkich, którzy go wyzywali przez bycie Uczniem Rezerwowego Kursu. Nagle Chiaki, Superlicealny Gracz zderzyła się z nim. Chiaki wciąż szła w miejscu, aż do czasu, kiedy Hajime rozpoznał grę w jaką grała (Gala Omega). Hajime był przytłoczony przez entuzjastyczną odpowiedź Chiaki, po tym, gdy powiedział, że też grał w tą grę. Chiaki złożyła obietnice, aby pokazał jego grę, kiedy następnym razem się spotkają. Chisa Yukizome szukając Chiaki, zauważyła, że Hajime był z Kursu Rezerwowego. Superlicealny Oszust, który był niesiony przez Chisę, próbował uciec podczas rozmowy. Hajime niezręcznie się zaśmiał, mówiąc że Superlicealni są bardziej zaskakujący niż myślał. Zazdrościł Superlicealnym i marzył, aby mieć talent. Chiaki nie zgadzała się z Hajime mówiąc, że nie ma różnicy czy masz talent czy też nie. Powiedziała, iż bez talentu posiadasz większą wolność niż ci z niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Może iść gdzie chce, zostać kim chce, nie tak jak ona, która ma jedynie gry. Kiedy Chiaki poszła razem z Chisą, Hajime uśmiechnął się do niej i trzymał te słowa w swoim sercu. Odcinek 2 - Ofiaruję Ci moje Nieczyste Serce Hajime odpoczywał na ławce w parku przyglądając się niebu, do czasu, aż Chisa go zawołała, co go zaskoczyło. Chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej o Rezerwowym Kursie, Chisa zapytała Hajime dlaczego dołączył do Kursu Rezerwowego. Hajime spokojnie odpowiedział, że tam dołączył, gdyż zawsze pragnął dostać się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Jednak nie mógł znaleźć rozwiązania na Projekt Izuru Kamukury. Kiedy Hajime mówi o sobie jako "zwykły Uczeń Kursu Rezerwowego", Chisa mówi mu, iż "wszystko zaczyna się od wiary w siebie". Niechętnie wysłuchał jej rady, a ona wróciła do swojej klasy. Później do Hajime przyszedł Kazuo Tengan, aby porozmawiać o Projekcie Izuru Kamukury. Podkreślał, że czas się kończy, lecz Hajime wciąż nie wiedział co robić. Martwił się, iż, jeżeli nie zgodzi się zostanie wyrzucony z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, ponieważ jego rodzice nie mają wystarczająco pieniędzy. Kazuo powiedział, że może odmówić i wrócić do swojej starej szkoły. Potem dodał także, żeby nie bał się bycia normalnym. Do klasy Hajime dołączyła nowa uczennica - Natsumi Kuzuryu. Odcinek 3 - Pożegnanie wszystkich przyszłości Na początku odcinka Hajime mówi, że chce mieć talent. Był niezadowolony z bycia oryginalną osobą, lecz bez talentu. Hajime siedział samotnie, myśląc jaką decyzje powinien podjąć. Natsumi podeszła do niego i zapytała dlaczego cały czas się gapi na Główny Kurs. Hajime ignorował ją, do czasu, aż przedstawiła się mianem klanu Kuzuryu. Natsumi wytłumaczyła, iż także chce dołączyć do Głównego Kursu, lecz inaczej niż Hajime, zrobi wszystko by się tam dostać. Sato, jedna z uczennic, powiedziała Natsumi, żeby nie groziła jej przyjaciółce, Mahiru. Hajime próbował je uspokoić, do czasu aż przyszła Mahiru, która zabrała Sato z klasy. Po szkole Hajime i Chiaki grali w Gala Omega, przy fontannie w parku, gdzie się po raz pierwszy spotkali. Hajime przegrał oraz stwierdził, że nie ma szans przeciwko Superlicealnemu Graczowi. Chiaki się wściekła i powiedziała, iż Hajime przegrał, ponieważ nie skupiał uwagi na grze. Hajime zapytał się Chiaki czy gdyby nie posiadała talentu do grania i za każdym razem przegrywała, to czy wciąż kochałaby grać. Chiaki powiedziała, iż kocha gry oraz są rzeczy o wiele ważniejsze niż talent, jak wspomnienia z innymi. Hajime zaskoczony był jej odpowiedzią. Scena się zmienia, na tą gdzie Hajime próbuje zatrzymać Sato od uderzenia Natsumi. Ruszył za Natsumi prosząc, żeby przestała prześladować Sato i Mahiru, gdyż może zostać wyrzucona. Natsumi powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją to, tłumacząc, iż osoba bez talentu nie ma prawa rozmawiać z utalentowanymi. Te słowa popchały Hajime do zgody do Projektu Kamukura. Powiedział Natsumi, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż jedynie talent. Natsumi zwierzyła się, iż chciała zostać przy boku swojego brata, który jest w Głównym Kursie. Dzień po tym dziewczyna zmarła. Hajime zobaczył Mahiru i Sato rozmawiające o śmierci Natsumi. Kiedy Mahiru poszła, Hajime podszedł do Sato pytając się jej o prawdę. Sato okłamała Hajime na temat jej śmierci. Kilka dni potem Sato została zabita przez brata Natsumi. Hajime chciał się dowiedzieć o prawdzie na temat morderstwa, ale nie mógł przejść przez bramy Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, ponieważ Juzo Sakakura mu zabraniał. Juzo powiedział Hajime, że Rezerwowi uczniowie mogą być bez problemu zamienieni. Hajime się wściekł i zaatakował Juzo, lecz mężczyzna bez problemu uniknął ataku i walnął Hajime w brzuch. Hajime wciąż się sprzeczał się z nim, mówiąc, iż nawet oni mają marzenia. Chisa przybyła i powstrzymała Juzo. Hajime dostał chusteczkę od Chisy oraz odszedł. Kiedy dzień dobiegał końca Hajime zgodził się na Projekt Izuru Kamukura. Gdy spotkał Chiaki, która czekała na niego, żeby zagrać w kolejną grę, Hajime odmówił i odpowiedział, iż zagrają następnym razem. Pod koniec odcinka, Hajime przybył do budynku, gdzie rozpoczęli pracę nad Projektem Izuru Kamukury. Odcinek 5 - Początek końca Kiedy zgodził się na Projekt, pół roku później Chisa zauważyła, że został wydalony ze szkoły. Hajime leżał w łóżku, jedynie w szacie. Myślał o tym jak Juzo mu powiedział, że nie ma talentu. Myślał także o spotkaniu z Chiaki. Weszli wtedy naukowcy, którzy powiedzieli, iż operacja zaraz się rozpocznie. Naukowcy powiedzieli, że nie będzie nic czuć, jednak kiedy się obudzi, może być troszkę zdezorientowany. Hajime myślał jak zostanie kimś z kogo może być dumny dla Chiaki. Kiedy operacja się rozpoczęła jego oczy stały się czerwone. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Teraz w Neo World Program Nagito przedstawia Hajime, Chiaki. Po przywitaniu się, oboje uściskają sobie ręce. Podczas tragedii Na Izuru bardzo mocno wpłynęła Junko, przez którą dołączył do Ultimate Despair. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Po śmierci Junko, Izuru zgadza się wraz z innymi Remnants of Despair, żeby postępować zgodnie z planem SI Junko, żeby dali się złapać i przenieść do Neo World Program. Program miał za zadanie cofnąć wpływ Junko, ale Izuru wgrał jej SI. Po tym, kiedy Izuru wkroczył do Neo World Program, program wykopał wspomnienia Hajime i odnowiło jego stary charakter, sprzed czasów wstąpienia do Hope's Peak Academy. Prolog - Witaj na Dangan wyspie! Panika na Przerażającej Wycieczce Szkolnej!? Hajime jest widziany przed budynkiem Hope's Peak Academy. Przedstawia tą szkołę oraz samego siebie. Kiedy wkracza do głównego holu, jego słowa stają się nielogiczne, czuje się zmieszany i szybko traci świadomość. Kiedy się budzi, Hajime widzi przed sobą drzwi, które prowadzą go do jego kolegów w klasie. Po tym jak Hajime wchodzi, wszyscy zauważają, że drzwi są zamknięte i próbują je otworzyć do czasu kiedy pojawia się królik pluszak, która nazywa siebie Usami. Usami transportuje ich na tropikalną wyspę, dzięki swojej magicznej różdżce. Hajime i jego koledzy zaczynają panikować, lecz Usami stara się ich uspokoić. Hajime nagle mdleje. Nagito, jeden z jego przyjaciół go budzi. Kiedy Hajime wstał, Nagito mówi, że najpierw powinien się przedstawić innym, przy tym zapraszając go do zbadania wyspy oraz pomocy z powitaniem. Usami przygotowała prezenty dla wszystkich na Sandy Beach. Usami dała im dwa prezenty: pierwszym była mała laleczka, wyglądająca jak ona, a drugim strój kąpielowy, aby mogli popływać. Nagle niebo stało się ciemne, a pogodna zmarniała. Usami wytłumaczyła, że nic nie zrobiła i zaczęła się martwić przez tak nagłą zmianę pogody. Kiedy wciąż panikowała, ktoś powiedział, żeby uczniowie przyszli do parku w centralnej wyspie. Usami przypomniała sobie coś i zniknęła, próbując powstrzymać tą osobę. Hajime i inni nie mieli wyboru i ruszyli do parku, aby nic nie przegapić. Hajime i inni spotkali się z Monokumą. Szybko i bezproblemowo pokonał Usami, zmieniając jej wygląd i nazywając ją jego młodszą siostrzyczką - Monomi. Przez Monokumę zapoczątkowała się zabójcza gra. Wytłumaczył im wszystkie zasady oraz na czym polega Trial. Hajime wraz z innymi chcieli się ochronić od każdego oraz od samej zabójczej gry. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona Rozpacz Codzienne Życie Po odejściu Monokumy i egzekucji Usami, Hajime ruszył do basenu i spojrzał na swój e-Handbook, gdzie znalazł reguły Monokumy. Hajime zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, popatrzał się na nocne niebo, na którym znajdowały się gwiazdy przypominające mu o tym co zostało od nich odebrane i co muszą robić, aby przeżyć. Hajime wraca do swojego pokoju, gdzie Monokuma mówi, iż nastała już noc. Sfrustrowany, krzyczy do siebie, dlaczego musi go spotkać taki los. Zdecydował się pójść spać, aby oczyścić umysł i rozmyślić nad kolejnym dniem. Następnego dnia, Monokuma pojawia się w pokoju Hajime, co go zaskakuje. Tłumaczy mu, iż zostawił swoje figurki na całej wyspie i mówi, że jeśli jakąś znajdzie, będzie mógł ją wymienić na Monokuma coin. Po wyjaśnieniu, znika. Hajime dołącza do spotkania. Ultimate Oszust decyduje się zostać liderem grupy, aby nie zdarzyło się żadne morderstwo. Hajime i inni uważają go trochę za bardzo agresywnego, lecz się zgadzają. W nocy Monokuma każe przyjść do Jabberwock Parku. Hajime ruszył tam, gdyż wiedział, że sprzeciwienie się jemu mogłoby być złe w skutkach. Po przyjściu Monokuma i Monomi pojawiają się na scenie i rozpoczynają event zwany "Monokuma Big Laugh Manzai Live Show" Monokuma zrzucał całą winę na Monomi, tłumacząc przy tym, że to ona usunęła ich wspomnienia. Monomi nie odezwała się słowem, wtedy Monokuma dopowiedział, iż wśród nich jest zdrajca. Dał im "motyw", aby odzyskać ich wspomnienia ze szkolnego życia. Ultimate Oszust rozkazał zignorować motyw i ruszyć dalej oraz powiedział też, żeby odpoczęli. Gdy przybył do swojego pokoju, Hajime wciąż rozmyślał o zdrajcy, lecz zmęczony był tak długim główkowaniem i poszedł spać. Hajime obudził się wcześniej, uważając, że czuje się bardziej pogodny niż poprzedniego dnia. Podczas śniadaniowego spotkania w restauracji w hotelu, Ultimate Oszust rozpoczął dyskusję na temat planu, aby urządzili imprezę, do rana i nikt nie mógł być nieobecny. Wszyscy myśleli, że ten dzień, nie był dobrym czasem na urządzenie przyjęcia, ale po niedługiej rozmowie, zgodzili się, wybrali miejsce i godzinę. Nagito zasugerował, że ktoś z nich będzie czyścić miejsce przez losowanie, które Nagito już przygotował. Nagito wylosował patyczek z czerwonym znaczkiem, więc został wybrany do czyszczenia. Teruteru miał przygotować przekąski, a Peko mogłaby zaprosić Fuyuhiko do przyjścia na imprezę. Zdecydowali się spotkać przed starym budynkiem. W nocy Hajime ruszył do wyznaczonego miejsca i został przeszukany przez Ultimate Oszusta. Później poszedł do głównej sali i został przywitany przez Nagito, który wysprzątał cały budynek. Wszyscy prócz Fuyuhiko (nie przyszedł) i Teruteru (w kuchni) byli w głównej sali. Ultimate Oszust wierzył, że Teruteru może mieć niebezpieczne bronie, dlatego ruszył z Hajime go sprawdzić. Hajime zapytał się go, czy trzymanie niebezpiecznych przedmiotów jest naprawdę niezbędne. Później przedyskutowali o tym. Tuż po tym jak Hajime i Ultimate Oszust zakończyli dyskusje, Teruteru wszedł do kuchni. Był niezadowolony przez to, że protagonista i Oszust zabierają niektóre rzeczy potrzebne do gotowania. Oszust powiedział, że brakuje jednego szpikulca, jednak Teruteru odpowiedział, iż nie było go, od czasu gdy wszedł do kuchni. Po rozmowie, wrócili do głównej sali. Każdy dobrze się bawił, nawet Akane, która nie mogła przestać jeść, czy Mahiru, która chciała zrobić kilka zdjęć. Teruteru częstował jedzeniem. Hajime myślał, iż nie będzie powodu do obaw, do czasu, kiedy nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Wszyscy zaczęli panikować, odmawiając na czekanie, aż światło ponownie się włączy. Kazuichi zdecydował pójść naprawić światła, lecz nim cokolwiek zrobił, światła wróciły. Chwilę po tym Hajime zauważył, że Ultimate Oszust zniknął z sali. Uczniowie szukali wszędzie, Hajime nawet zapytał Chiaki, która odpowiedziała, iż nikt tędy nie wychodził podczas zaciemnienia, więc wszyscy wrócili do głównej sali. Nagle Akane poczuła krew spod stolika. Hajime nerwowo sprawdził stolik, gdzie zobaczył martwe ciało Ultimate Oszusta. Mordercze Życie Hajime stał przed ciałem, zdezorientowany tym, że jeden z jego przyjaciół jest martwy. Mahiru i inni zaczęli panikować oraz krzyczeć, do czasu gdy Monokuma się pojawił, tłumacząc, iż to im pomoże w Trialu, podając "Monokuma Plik". Monomi, która nie zgadzała się z planami Monokumy, została uderzona i wyniesiona z sali przez Monokumę. Uczniowie zaczęli badać przez strach przed egzekucją. Nim Hajime rozpoczął badania, sprawdził Monokuma Plik 1 i otrzymał informacje jak: * Ciało zostało odnalezione w głównej sali w hotelu Mirai's old lodge. * Śmierć nastąpiła około 11:30 w nocy. * Śmierć została spowodowana przez ostry obiekt. Ofiara była dźgnięta kilka razy, między brzuchem, a gardłem. Nie było żadnych innych ran, ni śladów po truciźnie lub innych narkotykach. Po tym, Hajime sprawdził stolik, gdzie miało miejsce morderstwo. Jednakże jedyna rzecz jaka się tam znajdywała to lampka stojąca, która była zasilana przez gniazdko. Wtedy się zmusił do zbadania ciała Ultimate Oszusta. Hajime odnalazł jego krew, która się kreowała w basen krwi. Hajime znalazł także noktowizor, który według Nagito był z supermarketu. Był tam też nóż oklejony taśmą oraz świecąca taśma przyklejona pod stołem. Po zakończeniu badania stolika, Hajime próbował uspokoić Mikan. Powiedziała, że spanikowała podczas zaciemnienia i się potknęła o krawędź dywanu przez co skończyła w dosyć wstydliwej pozycji. Mahiru pomogła Hajime, pokazując mu zdjęcie, które zrobiła tuż przed zaciemnieniem. Nagle Mahiru zauważyła, iż Oszust stał trochę dalej, aniżeli miejsce w którym zginął. Potem Hajime spotkał Gundhama, który zgubił swój "Kolczyk Devildog". Kiedy Hajime zapytał go o to, zakończyło się na historii jak go zdobył. Hajime ujrzał otwory w podłodze, więc Gundham spojrzał przez nie, gdzie zobaczył swój kolczyk. Próbował go odzyskać. Kończąc rozmowę ze wszystkimi w głównej sali, Hajime przeszukał walizkę, którą Oszust nosił ze sobą na imprezę. Wewnątrz były pałka i gaz łzawiący wraz z inną walizką, zapełnioną niebezpiecznymi broniami. Hajime uznał, że tamta walizka nie mogła być otwarta i broń znajdująca się wewnątrz nie miała nic wspólnego w morderstwem. Kończąc przeszukanie walizki, Hajime znalazł klimatyzator z czasem. Dziwne, czas był ustawiony na 11:30, ten sam czas, kiedy Ultimate Oszust został zabity, co oznacza, że mechaniczny sygnał był od klimatyzatora, który był włączony. Po skończeniu badania wszystkiego w głównej sali, Hajime ruszył wraz z Nagito, aby zbadać inne pokoje. Hajime ujrzał Ibuki, która stała przed drzwiami do głównej sali. Ibuki powiedziała, że jest w stanie pamiętać całą konwersacje, która się odbyła podczas zaciemnienia. Po rozmowie z Ibuki, Hajime i Nagito zapytali Nekomaru o jego problem podczas imprezy. Powiedział, że chciał jedynie użyć toalety, ale była zamknięta, gdyż ktoś inny ją używał. Hajime i Nagito znaleźli także drzwi przeciwpożarowe, które dałyby dobrą szansę na ucieczkę. W kuchni, przeszukali Teruteru i znaleźli inne przedmioty kuchenne. W magazynie, Hajime oraz Nagito byli w stanie zobaczyć zakrwawiony obrus i włączone żelazko. W końcu w biurze znaleźli wyłączniki w Lodge, lecz ich lokalizacja była zbyt wysoko, aby dosięgnąć. Jakoś Monokuma jako jedyny był w stanie je przełączyć. Kazuichi uznał Peko za winowajcę, ponieważ nie było ona w biurze podczas zaciemnienia. Podejrzewał także Peko, gdyż nie czuła się zbyt dobrze, kiedy opuszczała biuro. Hajime i Nagito znaleźli walizkę, którą Peko przeniosła do biura była wciąż zamknięta i kiedy próbowali ją sprawdzić zawartość była w porządku. Po zakończeniu badania w Old Lodge, zdecydowali się przeszukać dom Ultimate Oszusta. Jednak nim Hajime i Nagito mogli się zagłębić w sprawę, ujrzeli Chiaki i Gundhama, badających miejsce pod podłogą z zewnątrz. Gundham był wciąż zajęty poszukiwaniem swojego kolczyka, a Chiaki stwierdziła, iż prawda za morderstwem ma związek z tym miejscem pod podłogą. Później Chiaki powiedziała, że Fuyuhiko przechodził koło Lodge podczas imprezy. Wtedy Nagito i Hajime napotkali Fuyuhiko, który mówił to samo co Chiaki. Hajime zastanawiał się, czy to był jedynie przypadek. Rozdział 2 - Morze i Kara, Grzech i Kokosy Codzienne Życie Po wstaniu, Hajime przypomniał sobie zamordowanego Oszusta oraz egzekucję Teruteru. Wciąż czując zmęczenie, ruszył na spotkanie z innymi. W restauracji w hotelu, rozmawiali o tym, dlaczego Hiyoko nie wzięła prysznica oraz tym, iż Nagito gdzieś zniknął. Po dyskusji o tych dwóch zdarzeniach, Monokuma przybył pytając się grupy, co się stało jednemu z jego Monobeasts. Jako, że nie wiedzieli o co chodzi, Monokuma odszedł. Później pojawiła się Monomi, oznajmiając, iż pokonała jedną z Monobeasts, otwierając przejście do drugiej wyspy. Podczas badania wyspy, uczniowie znaleźli bibliotekę, restaurację, aptekę oraz tajemnicze ruiny, które wyglądały podobnie do Hope's Peak Academy. Grupa przeszukała ruiny, przy tym znajdując przednie wejście, mające na sobie napis "przyszłość". Monokuma pojawił się i wytłumaczył im o nieznanej organizacji mająca na celu zniszczenie świata. Drzwi niestety nie dało się otworzyć. Po niedługiej chwili Hajime wrócił do swojego pokoju. Następnego dnia, Hajime dowiedział się o tym, gdzie Nagito przebywał przez ostatnie kilka dni: Został związany przez Kazuichi i Nekomaru, w głównej sali - miejscu zabójstwa Ultimate Oszusta, mówiąc, że lepiej będzie jak "zdrajca" zostanie związany, aby nie przeszkadzał, podczas reszty ich wycieczki. Potem klasa została zawołana przez Monokumę, by ruszyli do Parku. Tam Monokuma pokazał im drugi motyw, czyli chorą grę, która została zapomniana i przywrócona przez Monokumę - Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Powiedział, iż lepiej, aby zagrali, gdyż może to być kluczowym dowodem do morderstwa. Klasa zdecydowała się w to nie grać, lecz kiedy czegoś zakazano, trudno tego nie zrobić. Kilka dni potem Hajime wpadł na Fuyuhiko, niosącego jakąś dziwną kopertę. Mimo ciekawości, Hajime ruszył do restauracji na spotkanie. Kiedy przyszedł, Mahiru poprosiła go, żeby Hajime wziął trochę chleba oraz mleko dla Nagito, gdyż czuła się niekomfortowo. Po przyjściu był zaskoczony tym jak wygląda Nagito, ale wciąż czuł się nieswojo przez jego postawę. Okazało się, iż Nagito zna motyw, pytając dlaczego on i inni Ultimates zignorowali groźbę. Hajime wziął te słowa do serca i zdecydował, że zagra w tą grę, tylko po to, aby wiedzieć czego się spodziewać. Jednak po ukończeniu Hajime nie spodobało dziwne zakończenie, decydując się, zostawić grę, poszedł spać. Następnego dnia, Kazuichi zaprosił go do supermarketu, gdzie wytłumaczył, że dziewczyny miały zamiar pójść popływać na plaży przy restauracji. Chcąc sprawić, iż to wyglądałoby jedynie na przypadek, kazał Hajime przyjść o 15 i czekać przed restauracją. Kiedy czekali, wpadli na Fuyuhiko, który natychmiast odszedł po pojawieniu się Ibuki i Mikan. Później grupa ujrzała płaczącą Hiyoko biegnącą na plaże. Potem zjawiła się Chiaki, Akane, Peko i Sonia. Akane musiała być opatrzona przez Mikan, gdyż trenowała walkę z Nekomaru. Hajime wyszedł wraz z Kazuichim, który próbował się wytłumaczyć co robił w restauracji. Niedługo potem usłyszeliśmy krzyk Kazuichiego, więc ruszyliśmy do domku na plaży. Monokuma oznajmił, że ciało zostało odkryte. Hajime był zaskoczonym tym co zobaczył: Mahiru, zakrwawioną, leżącą na podłodze. Mordercze Życie Twilight Syndrome Murder Case było prawdą stojącą za morderstwem. Często Chiaki i Hajime poszukiwali prawdy w tym. Kiedy nadal nie było wiadomo w jaki sposób morderca uciekł, Hajime wszedł do łazienki, gdzie podsadził Akane, która odkryła, iż można było uciec przez okno. Później, Chiaki i Hajime poszli do parku, gdzie zastali Nagito, który został uwolniony przez Monomi. Hajime z nienawiścią, kazał mu stąd znikać. Chwilę potem ponownie zagrali w grę, gdzie prawda została odkryta. Nagito pomógł Hajime połączyć wszystkie postacie występujące w grze z tymi prawdziwymi. Zaprosił te osoby na lotnisko, gdzie je przepytał. Oczywiście Hajime nie był wdzięczny za jego pomoc, lecz była ona niezbędna. Kiedy Monokuma pozwolił Chiaki i Hajime wejść do pokoju Mahiru, znaleźli niezwykle realistyczne zdjęcie, oparte na prawdziwych faktach z Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Rozdział 3 - Uwięzieni przez Zapach Oceanu Codzienne Życie Następnego dnia, po drugim Trialu, Hajime był oszołomiony przez przerażającą kapliczkę zrobioną przez Hiyoko dla Mahiru. Wszystkim nie spodobał się ołtarz, gdyż był on dosyć straszny. Kiedy Hajime wchodzi na trzecią wyspę, zauważa całkowicie inny klimat, aniżeli w poprzednich wyspach. Później znajduje się w Monokuma theatre, gdzie ma obejrzeć film, stworzony przez Monokumę oraz oferuje mu prosty znaczek za milion. W Electric Avem, Hajime zauważa komputer, w którym znajduje się plik Usami X, z informacjami o Największej i Najokropniejszej Tragedii w Ludzkości, której Hajime nie rozumie. Monokuma się pojawia, wyśmiewając go, jednak nie ujawnia żadnej prawdy. Hajime wszedł do szpitala, gdzie zobaczył Fuyuhiko. Wprawdzie Hajime i inny wciąż uważali Fuyuhiko za przyjaciela, mimo tego co zrobił. Mikan później zdecydowała się zająć się nim. Zaskakujące, kolejnego dnia, ujrzeli Fuyuhiko, który wykrwawiał się przez swoją ranę, błagając o przebaczenie Hiyoko. Hajime był także zdziwiony zmianami jakie w nim zaszły. Później Ibuki zorganizowała niewielką imprezę, na której się wyszalała, niszcząc innym słuch swoją piosenką. Potem Akane niechcący zaatakowała Monokumę przez co chciał ją zabić, lecz Nekomaru ją uratował, poświęcając się. Następnego dnia, Nagito, Ibuki i Akane zostali zarażeni przez Gorączkę Rozpaczy, która była kolejnym motywem. Hiyoko zmusiła Hajime, aby został w szpitalu, obserwując tych z gorączką wraz z Mikan i Fuyuhiko. Później Hajime poszedł spać, gdzie obudził się z Mikan leżącą na nim. Po powrocie do swojego pokoju miał koszmary o swojej przeszłości jako rezerwowy uczeń, gdzie uczniowie go obrażali uznając, iż nie ma żadnego talentu. Po obudzeniu, Mikan ponownie leżała na nim. Przypomniała sobie, iż chciała mu powiedzieć, że Nagito czuje się lepiej. Kiedy Hajime odwiedził Nagito wraz z Mikan, Nagito kazał Hajime, aby się stąd wynosił. Naprawdę to sugerowało, że Nagito chciał, aby Hajime został, gdyż miał on "gorączkę kłamcy", mówiąc rzeczy sprzeczne z rzeczywistością. Potem Hajime powiedział Mikan, żeby odpoczęła, zobaczył filmik kogoś, kto próbuje się powiesić. Ruszył na "scenę zbrodni", gdzie zobaczył martwe ciało, szybko pobiegł po pomoc. Mordercze Życie Potem, powracając do miejsca zbrodni, drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć przez klej. Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, Mikan i Hajime próbowali je otworzyć, gdzie po wejściu ujrzeli nie tylko wisielca, którym była Ibuki, ale także martwą Hiyoko, przywiązaną do kolumny. Aby odkryć te zbrodnie, Nagito zaprosił Hajime do obejrzenia filmu "The Wizard of Monomi", który był kluczem do sedna sprawy. Chiaki pomogła Hajime uświadomić Hajime, że śmierć Ibuki nastąpiła przed rozpoczęciem sprawy. Po trzecim Trialu, Monokuma mówi, że Nekomaru wrócił. Wszyscy śpiesznie ruszyli na plażę, zadowoleni z powrotu przyjaciela. Jednak nie było spotkanie jakiego Hajime oczekiwał. Rozdział 4 - Czy Ultimate Robot Śni o Zegarach Elektrycznych? Codzienne Życie Po spotkaniu w restauracji, Nagito uznaje Hajime za zdrajce, gdyż nie pamięta swojego talentu. Prawdopodobnie to był jego sposób na sprawdzanie psychiki osób, przez ich reakcje. Kiedy Monomi pomaga im przejść na kolejną wyspę, wszyscy przejeżdżają się kolejką górską, ze względu na zdobycie bardzo ważnej nagrody - Plik Future Foundation o Killing School life. Hajime stara się wejść do domu Monomi, lecz ona odmawia, aby ukryć pamiętnik, który Nagito, Hajime i Chiaki później odkryją. Później ruszyli do funhouse, aby otrzymać kolejną nagrodę, jednak była to jedynie pułapka, która bardziej wzbudzała o zdradzie Hajime. Kiedy przeszukiwali Stawberry i Grape dom, został porzucony przez Kazuichiego oraz poszedł z Nekomaru. Podczas badań, Hajime i Nekomaru odkryli drzwi do Grape domu, były zamknięte, aż się naciśnie przycisk. Hajime został z dziewczynami w domku Grape, więc nie musiał spać na korytarzu. Wybrał także nędzny pokój zamiast normalnego. Potem, po porannej rutynie Tai Chi Monokumy, wszyscy zaczęli czuć głód i Hajime uważał, że woli zagłodować niż kogoś zabić. Kazuichi zdenerwował go mówiąc, że zdrajca nie powinien czegoś takiego mówić. Hajime ruszył szukać wyjścia przez Final Dead Room, lecz Chiaki go zatrzymała, gdyż martwiła się o jego bezpieczeństwo, mówiąc, że nie uda mu się uciec, nawet jeśli wygra. Hajime wrócił do pokoju, tylko po to, żeby zostać obudzonym przez głośny dźwięk. Szybko ruszył w stronę dźwięku, gdzie znalazł martwe ciało Mechamaru leżące na podłodze. Mordercze Życie Było dosyć ciekawe zdarzenie, tego, że osoby z domku Strawberry nie były w stanie wejść do domu Grape i vice versa. Kazuichi rozpoczął naprawiać przycisk. W tym samym czasie, punkt widzenia Hajime zmienia się na Nagito, znajdującego się w Strawberry domku. Chiaki prosi Hajime, żeby użył Grape telefonu i Fuyuhiko wytłumaczył sytuacje. W tym czasie Nagito wchodzi do Final Dead Room i odkrywa prawdę o "ultimate broni". Po przejściu Zagrażającej Życiu Grze, Nagito wchodzi do Grape domu przez sekretne przejście. Zaskakuje tym Chiaki oraz Hajime. Tłumaczy także, że grał w Rosyjską ruletkę używając 5 pocisków, co zszokowało Hajime, który powiedział że miał jedynie 1/6 szansy na przeżycie. Nagito odkrył sekret Hajime - był jedynie Rezerwowym Uczniem, co go niezwykle wnerwiło. Nagito krytykując go, nie bycia wartym nadziei, zostawia Hajime. Rozdział 5 - Uśmiech Nadziei w Imieniu Rozpaczy Codzienne Życie Następnego ranka, Fuyuhiko chciał dowiedzieć się co miał na myśli Nagito, mówiąc, że Hajime był częścią budynku rezerwowego. Kiedy Hajime wytłumaczył, iż nie posiada talentu, niezbyt się tym zainteresowali i Sonia powiedziała, że jedyne co teraz się liczy to przyjaźń, lecz mimo to Hajime wciąż martwił się oraz był zdenerwowany całą tą sytuacją. Kiedy Monomi odkrywa nową wyspę, Hajime męczą myśli, że jest tylko zwykłym uczniem. Kazuichi znajduje e-mail w komputerze, który pisze o zniszczeniu świata, jednak Kazuichi nie wierzy to, uznając jedynie za "urojoną historię mangi". Hajime denerwuje się, kiedy Nagito odkrywa ich plan złapania go. Nagito wysadza cały hotel, a potem wychodzi. Hajime czuje strach i niepewność. Nagito próbuje wysadzić całą wyspę, tylko po to, żeby zdrajca się ukazał. W tym czasie Hajime stara się znaleźć i rozbroić bomby, do czasu, kiedy znajduje ciało Nagito. Mordercze Życie Hajime jest zaskoczony tym, że ktoś był w stanie zabić Nagito w tak okropny sposób, ale akceptuje fakt, iż wszystko może wydarzyć się na wyspie. Hajime zaczyna podejrzewać, że motywem Nagito nie było tylko odkrycie zdrajcy, lecz także coś innego, ale nie jest do końca pewien. Nie wie jeszcze, że jest Ultimate Rozpaczą, którą Nagito tak bardzo stara się pozbyć. Chiaki i Hajime później badają jego pokój. Hajime odkrywa trutkę znajdującą się w butelce oraz Monomi/Chiaki dziennik. Odkrywa profile ucznia w półce Nagito, ku jego zdziwieniu, zrozumiał, że Nagito cały ten czas okłamywał wszystkich, mówiąc, iż jest tam napisane tylko o Hajime. Jednak nie byli w stanie odnaleźć żadnych wskazówek przez wyrwaną kartkę z ważnymi informacjami. Miał nadzieję, że bycie Rezerwowym Uczniem jest jedynie kłamstwem, lecz tak się nie stało. Rozdział 6 - To jest Koniec Żegnaj Akademio Rozpaczy Po byciu świadkiem śmierci jego przyjaciół, Hajime zdecydował się pozostać przy życiu. Jednak Hajime i reszta, wciąż nieświadomych "form" Ultimate Rozpaczy łatwo wpadali w pułapki słowne, przez SI Junko. SI Junko bawiła się z nimi. Uczniowie musieli zaakceptować fakt, że byli członkami okropnej organizacji, która przyniosła Tragedię, szczególnie Hajime, który dowiedział się, iż był "Izuru Kamukurą" - osobą, która zamordowała cały Samorząd Uczniowski oraz głównym źródłem Tragedii. Te nagłe informacje mieszały w głowach uczniów, dzięki czemu SI Junko, bez problemu była w stanie zniszczyć ich umysł. Pod koniec, który był niezwykle ważny w podjęciu decyzji, dzięki której byliby w stanie uratować przyjaciół, Hajime wyregenerował Chiaki - Jedną z uczennic, mająca za zadanie obserwowanie poprawnego działania Neo World Program - pokonania SI Junko w ostatecznej Panic Talk Action, która przywróciła uczniom świadomość oraz przystania na propozycję Naegiego, aby użyć Wymuszonego Zamknięcia Programu, ratując przy tym swoich przyjaciół. Wymuszone Zamknięcie pozwoliło pojawić się Usami, która usunęła SI Junko z Neo World Program. Potem, świat wokół Hajime i innych zaczął się glitchować, ale był w stanie uwolnić się od ciągłego żalu wobec Chiaki - nie dziękując jej - nim Neo World Program się wyłączył. Epilog - Dzień przed Przyszłością Po pokonaniu SI Junko, Hajime, były członek Ultimate Rozpaczy, zdecydował zostać na Wyspie Jabberwock, poznając jego przeszłość, ale wybierając życie jako Hajime Hinata. Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Mirai-hen Odcinek 06 - No Man Is An Island Hajime jest widoczny na Wyspie Jabberwock, widząc nadchodzące siły pokojowe, gotowe na atak pod rozkazem Kyosuke Munakaty. Jednak Izuru jest częścią Hajime wydając się znudzonym. Odcinek 12 - Zawsze jest Najciemniej Hajime krótko pojawia się po napisach, idąc przez drzwi, gdzie u jego stóp leżą martwe ciała członków oddziału, które pokonał. Strona: Nadzieja - Akademia Nadziei oraz Uczniowie Rozpaczy Po zakończeniu Killing School Trip, klasa 77 B została obudzona przez Hajime, którego tożsamość była pomieszana z Izuru Kamukurą. Przywróceni do normalności, byli członkowie Remnants of Despair dołączyli do Hajime na statek, który zabrał ich do ruin Future Foundation, gdzie Ryota Mitarai próbował użyć "Film Nadziei", żeby zrobić pranie mózgu ludziom, aby już nigdy nie popadli w rozpacz. Klasa 77 B pokonała armię bezmózgich żołnierzy Future Foundation, Najsilniejszą Elitę oraz Monobeast, po to, aby dotrzeć do Ryoty. Hajime ruszył w stronę studia nadawczego, lecz na swojej drodze spotkał byłą Elitę. Nakazał im się przesunąć, ale nie posłuchali. Hajime przebił się przez całą armię, dalej idąc w stronę studia. Hajime był w stanie przekonać Ryotę, że nadzieja nie przychodzi z przymusu. Reszta klasy 77 B weszła i stanęła za Hajime. Wtedy wytłumaczył, że wola Chiaki jest powodem, dla którego teraz tam stoją. Powiedział także, iż chcą odpokutować za swoje grzechy, nawet jeśli nie zostaną one odpuszczone. Hajime dał radę przekonać Ryotę, aby dołączył do nich oraz razem odpokutować wszystko co się stało. Ryota porzucił swój plan, przy tym płacząc. Hajime wraz z klasą go wspierał. Hajime i jego koledzy wyszli ze studia i szli dalej, przechodząc koło Makoto. Hajime schylił głowę ku Makoto, oddając przy tym szacunek. Tak samo odpowiedział Naegi. Niedługo po tym, Hajime i reszta zrzucili całą winę na siebie, pokazując się jako rozpacz, przyznając, że Future Foundation nie zrobiło niczego złego. SI Chiaki pojawiła się jako prawdziwy obraz z jego przeszłości na łodzi, odpływając z Jabberwock Island. Trzymając Usami w swoich rękach, wspomina czasy, kiedy Hajime pierwszy raz wszedł do Neo World Program, kiedy SI zostało stworzone, by ich obserwować. Wyjaśniła też, że wszystkich pragnienia, aby zobaczyć ją jeszcze raz, przeniosły ją do programu jako skrawek ich wspomnień. Przyznała, iż nie jest tą samą Chiaki, ale mimo to klasa była w stanie ujrzeć ją ponownie. Skończyła, mówiąc, że wszyscy razem stworzyli cud. Hajime w odpowiedzi, powiedział, że takie zakończenie nie jest złe. SI Chiaki zgodziła się, tłumacząc, iż po to walczyła i ryzykowała życie. Hajime i ona spojrzeli na wschodzące słońce. SI Chiaki powiedziała, że razem są w stanie utworzyć przyszłość. Odwróciła się oraz ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Nagito zawołał Hajime, żeby przyszedł i nie przegapił jedzenia Teruteru. SI Chiaki zniknęło. Aoi Asahina i Yasuhiro Hagakure machali na pożegnianie Hajime oraz jego przyjaciołom, kiedy łódź zaczęła płynąć na wyspę Jabberwock. Relacje Izuru Kamukura Kiedy Hajime zdecydował się wziąć udział w projekcie Kamukura, nie miał pojęcia, iż ta procedura przemieni go w Izuru. Później po zakończeniu projektu, osobowość Hajime została całkowicie wymazana. Hajime dowiadując się, że był Izuru, przeraził się tym. Jednak po obudzeniu ze śpiączki, Hajime żył jako jedność z Izuru. Klasa 77 B '''Chiaki Nanami Rzeczywista Chiaki była najbliższą przyjaciółką Hajime w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Część jego powodów do wzięcia udziału w Projekcie Kamukura, było to, iż chciał być dla niej jakkolwiek wart. Pierwsze spotkanie zdarzyło się przy fontannie w parku, kiedy Chiaki wpadła na Hajime grając w grę. Po tym spotkaniu zaczęli spotykać się po szkole przy fontannie. Chiaki zmuszała Hajime do grania w gry, co troszkę wkurzało Hajime, ponieważ zawsze z nim wygrywała. Hajime z tego powodu zapytał Chiaki dlaczego uważa, że granie w gry z nim jest zabawne. Chiaki często wspierała Hajime, gdy ten czuł się zdołowany brakiem talentu. Powiedziała mu, iż jest coś więcej niż tylko talent oraz wspomnienia z innymi są ważniejsze. Jej słowa wspierały Hajime, jednak jego obsesja na temat braku talentu nie zmalała. Hajime nazwał Chiaki prawdziwą przyjaciółką i chciał pewnego dnia z dumą powiedzieć jej, iż ma talent. Po śmierci Natsumi i Sato, jego koleżanek z klasy, Hajime przestał widywać się z Chiaki, przez jego decyzję wzięcia udziału w Projekcie Izuru Kamukura. Jednak nim odszedł, Hajime myślał jak powód pokazania Chiaki, że posiada talent był decydujący. Myślał o tym, chwilę przed tym, zanim przemienił się w Izuru Kamukurę i zdecydował się być wersją siebie, z której Chiaki może być dumna. Jednak po przemianie w Izuru, Hajime zapomniał o wszystkich wspomnieniach z Chiaki. W rezultacie Izuru nie rozpoznał Chiaki, jednak spotkał się z nią po egzekucji. Gdy Chiaki umiera, Izuru płacze, nawet nie wiedząc kim ona była. To prawdopodobnie była część Hajime w Izuru, która opłakiwała śmierć Chiaki. Po przebudzeniu z Neo World Program, Hajime starając się przekonać Ryotę, że nadzieja i rozpacz są niezbędne, przypomina sobie Chiaki. Kiedy pamięta wspomnienia z nią, Hajime deklaruje, iż nigdy nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć o nieć, nawet jeśli by tego chciał. Wersja SI Hajime jest ukazywany jako wręcz jedność z wersją SI Chiaki. Hajime i Chiaki często są widoczni razem w przerywnikach oraz wydarzeniach. Ich relacja dochodzi do punktu, gdzie są w stanie zrozumieć swoje własne uczucia i marzenia, nawet bez mówienia. Jednak zajęło mu trochę czasu, żeby się przywiązać. Chiaki ostrzega Hajime przed wejściem do Final Dead Room, gdzie był zdenerwowany, tym, iż wszyscy uważali go za zdrajcę. Asystuje mu także przy rozprawach i badaniach. Było widoczne, że interesował się Chiaki, kiedy przyszła do restauracji w stroju kąpielowym. Szczególnie było to pokazane w Rozdziale 4, gdzie prawie cały czas byli razem. Podczas piątej rozprawy, Hajime był najbardziej smutny, dowiadując się, iż Chiaki była "zdrajcą". Prosiła także, aby nie bał się i wskazał na zdrajcę, wierząc w jego nadzieję, jaką w nim widzi. W rozdziale 6 Chiaki była jedyna, która chroniła Hajime, żeby przejrzał na oczy, nieważne czy ma talent, czy nie. Bardzo ważna była jej pomoc oraz pochwały, dzięki którym był w stanie pokonać rozpacz. Nim została wyłączona wraz z programem, podziękował jej za pomoc, obiecując przy tym, iż jej nie zapomni. Przez Free Time Events i w Chiaki Final Island Event, było sugerowane, że relacje pomiędzy Chiaki, a Hajime były większe niżeli jedynie przyjaźń - głęboka i wieczna przyjaźń. Od zwykłych pogaduszek do przyjaznych i zabawnych oraz poważnych i pocieszających (częściej od Chiaki do Hajime). Kiedy Chiaki nagle się pojawia przy Hajime, pokazano, że podczas Nieskończonej Debaty, w której u wszystkich pojawiają się ich najbliżsi przyjaciele, pokazuje to, iż Chiaki jest najbliższą przyjaciółką Hajime. Hajime uważa ją za normalną osobę, mimo świadomości tego, że jest jedynie SI. Kiedy Hajime w końcu się przełamuje, mówi "Dziękuje", co jest pokazuje, iż ich słowa mają głębsze znaczenie. Kiedy walka między nadzieją, a rozpaczą się kończy oraz Hajime i Klasa 77 B wchodzi na statek, Hajime widzi jej iluzję, rozmawiając i uśmiechając się, tłumacząc, aby ruszyli dalej w przyszłość. Nagito Komaeda Nagito był pierwszym studentem, którego Hajime poznał na wyspie. Chciał zostać z zdezorientowanym Hajime i pomóc mu powitać się z innymi uczniami. Pomagał także Hajime przez większość badań. Mimo, że czasami był wnerwiony przez Nagito, Hajime czuł się bardziej spokojny przy innych chłopakach i wierzył, że jest dobrą osobą, mimo, iż nie jest to dosyć wiarygodne. Po dowiedzeniu się o pokręconym myśleniu Nagito, Hajime czuł się zdradzony i zlekceważony. Czuł, że Nagito był bardzo niebezpieczny, chcący jedynie sprawiać cierpienie innym oraz byłby w stanie go ponownie oszukać, jeśli rozmawialiby zbyt dużo. Czuł, iż w ogóle nie rozumiał jego myślenia. Jednak przez jego Free Time Events, Hajime wciąż oznajmia, że rozumie myślenie Nagito i kontynuuje rozmawianie z nim. Jest także kilka momentów w głównej grze, gdzie Hajime zaczyna bardzo dobrze rozumieć Nagito, ale wtedy uważa, że za dużo się nad tym zastanawia. Na końcu, Hajime zrozumiał Nagito i był w stanie ostatecznie pokrzyżować jego plany w Rozdziale 5. Według Nagito, Hajime był pierwszą osobą w jego życiu, która jakkolwiek się o niego martwi. Bardziej jest to udowodnione w Rozdziale 3, kiedy Nagito się pyta, dlaczego martwił się o kogoś takiego jak on, podczas gorączki rozpaczy. Po poznaniu przeszłości Nagito oraz jego chorobach w jego Free Time Events, Hajime czuje żal do niego oraz chce mu przebaczyć. Jednak Nagito wtedy kłamie, że to wszystko to były jedynie kłamstwa, co szokuje Hajime. Bardziej zmieszany niżeli wściekły, Hajime odchodzi, wierząc głęboko, iż chociażby kilka z jego słów były prawdziwe. Jest zaciekawiony, zobaczeniem co Nagito zrobiłby, jeśli pewnego dnia posiądzie nadzieje. Odchodząc mówi także, że czuje "dziwną bliskość" do niego, mimo to jego niepewność pozostaje. Jednak wciąż pragnie zrozumieć Nagito, aby móc ochronić wszystkich innych na wyspie. W Island Mode, Hajime spędza czas z Nagito. Jednak dziwne rozumowanie Nagito, wciąż przeraża Hajime. Na końcu Nagito niepewnie pyta Hajime o przyjaźń z nim, co Hajime bez większej uwagi akceptuje. Jednak zauważył, że słowa wydają się być wyznaniem miłosnym, a nawet czymś większym. Nagito przyznaje, że jego myślenie zmieniło się na lepsze po spędzonym czasie z Hajime. Dzięki temu Hajime czuje, że wszyscy mogą się zrozumieć. Kiedy Nagito budzi się ze śpiączki, wojna w końcu dobiega końca i wchodzą na statek. Hajime już nie wydaje się być obrzydzony nim, uśmiechając się, kiedy Nagito woła go i zaprasza do zjedzenia. Przez to co przeszedł, Hajime w końcu rozumie Nagito, tak jak chciał, i zostają przyjaciółmi. Jako, że Hajime posiada Ultimate Szczęście Nagito, jest bardziej bezpieczny od wad jego szczęścia oraz nawet jest w stanie zrobić rzeczy, które inni nie potrafią, jak pokonanie Nagito w grze. W plakacie Otomedia, który został wydany po anime, Nagito jest widoczny dając Hajime, małą torebeczkę z ciasteczkami z wróżbą, jako prezent, kiedy są na statku, prawdopodobnie po zakończeniu anime. Hajime wydaje się być ucieszony, kiedy zabiera prezent, uśmiechając się w lekko speszony sposób. Różowe serca i tekst wspominający jedzenie ciasteczek pełnych nadziei z "nim" (używane słowo japońskie "kare" 彼, które oznacza "on" albo "chłopak" w zależności od kontekstu) oznacza, że może to być romantyczny gest. W wywiadzie w magazynie, Nagito jest pytany jakie jesienne jedzenie przypomina mu Hajime. Odpowiada, że kasztan, ponieważ, żeby prawidłowo go zjeść, musisz przejść przez wiele pracy, dokładnie jak z Hajime. W odpowiedzi, Hajime mówi, że Nagito przypomina mu nowo uprawiony ryż, przez jego kolor włosów. ru:Хаджимэ Хината Cytaty * "NIE, TO NIEPRAWDA!" * "ZGADZAM SIĘ Z TYM!" * "TO MUSI BYĆ TO!" * "ROZUMIEM!" * "MOGĘ TO UDOWODNIĆ, DZIĘKI TEMU!" * "OTO, CO DOKŁADNIE SIĘ ZDARZYŁO!" * "Nie ma mowy, że się teraz wycofam!" * "POZWÓL MI PRZECIĄĆ SIĘ PRZEZ TE SŁOWA" * "PRZEBIJĘ SIĘ PRZEZ TĄ SPRZECZNOŚĆ!" * "JESTEŚ JEDYNYM!" * "OTO MOJA ODPOWIEDŹ'' * "MAM TO!" * "TO KONIEC!" * "WSZYSTKO SIĘ ŁĄCZY!" * "TO PRAWDOPOBNIE PRAWDA...!" (Tylko w japońskiej wersji) * "JUŻ NIGDY NIE POZWOLĘ KOMUKOLWIEK WYBIERAĆ!" * "NAWET JEŚLI, JA...!" * "Nawet bez talentu, możesz posiadać nadzieję." * "Każde życie jest ważne!" * "Będę nadzieją każdego." * "Jego charakter jest taki przytłaczający..." (myśląc o Superlicealnym Oszuście) * "Całkowicie... pasuje mi to kim jestem. Teraz skupiam się bardziej na tym, co powinienem robić." * "Jedynego Byakuyę Togamiego, którego znam jest osoba stojąca przede mną." * "Zapewne ma niezwykłą pewność siebie." (myśląc o Teruteru Hanamurze) * "Mahiru wydaje się być bardzo solidną osobą." (myśląc o Mahiru Koizumi) * "To tak jakbym był krzyczany przez moją mamę lub coś w tym stylu." (myśląc o Mahiru, po byciu skarconym przez nią) * "Wzrok Peko jest naprawdę intensywny..." (myśląc o Peko Pekoyamie) * "Ja... nie wiem zbyt wiele o kendo. Ale uważam, że jesteś naprawdę fajna. Jesteś trochę jak samuraj." (do Peko) * "Pozwól mi pomóc ci, do czasu, aż będziesz w stanie sama się uśmiechać. Czyż nie jest zbyt wcześnie, aby się poddawać?" (do Peko) * "Gdyby nie miała wyparzoną gębę i przegniłą osobowość, wyglądałaby idealnie, stojąc koło kwiatów." (myśląc o Hiyoko Saionji) * "...Im bardziej ją poznaję, tym bardziej przestraszony jestem." * "Jeez... Kiedy nie jest nieznośnym dzieciakiem, może być naprawdę urocza..." (o Hiyoko) * "Kiedy Ibuki zacznie mówić, wydaje się jakby nigdy nie miała skończyć..." * "Nie poddam się. Zdecydowanie opuszczę tą wyspę... ze wszystkimi." * "Jakoś... Czuję jakbym zrobił jej coś złego, nawet jeśli wiem, że nic nie zrobiłem..." (myśląc o Mikan Tsumiki) * "Nie jest złą osobą, ale... niezbyt wiem jak z nią rozmawiać." * "Dziękuje za... martwienie się o mnie." (do Mikan) * "Jeżeli pokażę jej jakąkolwiek moją słabość to będzie mój koniec..." * "Może... to co przeraża Mikan najbardziej nie jest przemoc lub bycie nienawidzonym... Może to jest to, że nikt by się nią nie interesował..." * "Hej, Mikan... Oczywiście, że wszyscy się o ciebie martwią. Ponieważ... jesteś wyjątkowa. Przestań patrzeć w ten sposób na twarze ludzi i spróbuj więcej patrzeć na siebie. Zrób krok wstecz i zwracaj uwagę na swoje otoczenie oraz siebie. Ponieważ jesteś taka jak inni. Jesteś... naszą przyjaciółką." (do Mikan) * "Na pewno się stąd wydostaniemy... wszyscy." * "Gundham czasami jest trudny do zrozumienia, ale rozumiem intencje za jego słowami." (myśląc o Gundhamie Tanacę) * "Słuchanie Gundhama powoduje, że rozmyślam nad tym jak wielką odpowiedzialnością jest posiadanie zwierzaka." * "Gundham rozumie uczucia zwierząt..." * "Tak właściwie to jesteś naprawdę dobrą osobą." (do Gundhama) * "Kazuichi, którego znam jest zaufanym, energicznym kolesiem, który czasami się zapomina... Ale może on tylko udaje, że taki jest." * "Nie uważam, że prawdziwa siła znaczy, iż nie akceptujesz swoich słabości... Uważam, że prawdziwa siła to znaczy, iż je przezwyciężasz." * "W moich oczach, Sonia i Novoselic Kingdom są pełne tajemnic..." * "Ten koleś od zawsze znał przemoc i śmierć... rozumiem... przyzwyczaił się do tego..." (myśląc o Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) * "Widząc go śmiejącego się w ten sposób było wystarczające, aby rozproszyć wszystkie moje zmartwienia (pierwsza myśl Hajime o Nagito Komaeda) * "Co powinienem zrobić? Czy w ogóle mogę się spotykać z kimś takim jak Nagito...? (odpowiedź Hajime do Nagito po zdarzeniach w pierwszej rozprawie) * "Dla kogoś kto ma szczęście, wciąż jesteś wciągany w ten bajzel. Nie wydaje ci się to trochę ironiczne?" * "...Nie zrozum mnie źle. Jestem...po prostu tchórzem... Boję się zostawić samego, kogoś takiego, jak ty, kiedy w ogóle cię nie rozumiem." * "Nieważne jakie były jego motywy, nie mógłbym mu przebaczyć wszystkich rzeczy, które zrobił. To... było to, w co wierzyłem." * "Za każdym razem... Nie wierzę jak szybko zasypia w tak krótkim czasie." (o Chiaki) * "Grałaś w gry komputerowe także w swoich snach?" (do Chiaki) * "Nah, nie jestem taki dobry w używaniu mojego mózgu." * "Zdecydowanie się stąd wydostanę... i wezmę Chiaki do wielu różnych miejsc..." * "Już nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek...był poświęcony." * "Jedyne słowo, które mogłoby wytłumaczyć naszą sytuację. Rozpacz... Nie mogliśmy znaleźć bardziej pasujące słowo niż to." * "Jest źle... W ogóle nie rozumiem co ten koleś do mnie mówi. Ale nawet jeśli, wciąż jest jedna rzecz, którą mogę powiedzieć. Nie zmyla lub manipuluje ludźmi dla własnych celów. Co... powoduje to jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwym." (o Nagito) * "Ja-Jakie rozgrzanie atmosfery!? To nie jest gra, wiesz!" (do Nagito) * "Podejrzewam ich, ponieważ chcę w nich wierzyć!" * "Mam nadzieję, że Chiaki powie "Tylko żartuję!" w jej typowym tonie głosu... ale to... jest tylko moje samolubne pragnienie...! Chiaki całkowicie nie o tym marzyła!" (myśląc o Chiaki) * "Dla kogoś takiego jak ja...to niemożliwe... nie mogę wybrać przyszłości...!" * "Nadzieja...rozpacz... róbcie co chcecie! To nie mój problem!" * "Moja nadzieja...nadzieja świata...którą powinienem wybrać?" * "Ja...nie jestem Izuru Kamukura... Jestem Hajime Hinata!" * "Opuśćmy to miejsce z wiarą i odtąd możemy po prostu stworzyć własną... przyszłość, którą pragnęliśmy!" * "Wierzymy w naszą przyszłość... To różni nas od ciebie... (do Junko Enoshimy) * "Wierzymy, że możemy stworzyć swoją własną przyszłość!" * "Więc to już koniec...Ale...to po prostu początek... Czyż nie? Nieważne jak bardzo przerażony jestem... Nie mogę pozbyć się tego uczucia...tak przerażony, ale... Dziękuje... Dziękuje, Chiaki... Uff... W końcu to powiedziałem." * "Przyszłość nie jest ścieżką, ona jest jak nieskończone morze... Możesz iść gdzie pragniesz... Ale to nie znaczy, że tam dotrzesz." * "Nawet jeśli, będę żyć. Będę żyć jako Hajime Hinata. Moja przyszłość... jest tutaj." Ciekawostki * Imię Hajime (創) znaczy "początek", gdy "Hinata" (日向) znaczy "słoneczne miejsce" lub "stając przed słońcem". Jego pełne imię może być przetłumaczona jako "stawić czoła nowemu dniu". ** Imiona "Hajime" i "Hinata" są bardzo pospolite w Japonii, posiadającymi wiele form (np. Hajime może być zapisane jako 始, 治, 初, 一, 元, 肇, 創, 甫, 基, 哉, 啓, 本, 源, 東, 大, 孟, 祝...). Hinata samo w sobie jest nazwiskiem i dawanym imieniem. Ta 'pospolitość' jego nazwy jest porównana do tego jak Hajime był tylko zwykłym uczniem z żadnych ponadprzeciętnym talentem. * Podczas Nieskończonych Debat, Hajime używa frazy それは違うぞ '(''sore wa chigau zo; dosł. To nieprawda") ''gdy Makoto mówi 'それは違うよ (sore wa chigau yo; dosł. "To nieprawda"). Używanie よ yo ''w końcówce zdania jest o wiele bardziej uprzejme niż używanie ぞ ''zo, co jest uważane za nieuprzejme i bardziej męskie. To jest jeden z kilku niuansów, które pokazują, że osobowość Hajime jest bardziej niedosadna niż Makoto. Innym przykładem jest to, w jaki sposób używa słowo 俺 (ore), aby powiedzieć o sobie, gdy Makoto używa słowa 僕 (boku). Używanie słowa ore ''jest uznawane za bardziej męskie i chełpliwe niż ''boku, które jest grzeczniejsze. * Przejściowa przemiana Hajime w jego "Formę Przebudzenia" jest podobna do Kiyotaki Ishimaru transformacji w "Kiyondo". W obu tych transformacjach potrzebne było posiadanie kogoś w swojej pamięci (W przypadku Hajime, trzymał Chiaki i Izuru w swoim umyśle, gdy wykończył SI Junko) oraz zmieniała ich naturalny ciemny kolor włosów w całkowicie biały. * Teoretycznie bycie tą samą osobą jako Izuru Kamukura, Hajime jest jedną z postaci w serii Danganronpy, które brałe udział i przetrwały w dwóch Zabójczych Grach. ** Inni to: Makoto, Aoi Asahina i teoretycznie Kyoko Kirigiri. * Według tekstu widzianego na komputerze w odcinku 6 Strony: Rozpacz, oboje z rodziców Hajime zgodzili się Projekt Izuru Kamukura, wiedząc, że szkoła nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za ich działania, jednak nie do końca wiadomo czy byli oni całkowicie świadomi konsekwencji, zwracając uwagę na tendencje szkoły do kłamstw i ukrywania informacji. es:Hajime Hinata en:Hajime Hinata fr:Hajime Hinata Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair